Thorny pasts
by Nightingale-Wolf
Summary: The teenage hero 'Thorn' former villain, and 'daughter' of the infamous Joker and Poison Ivy, works with boom-baby hero's Static Shock, and Gear, also known as Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley. However, after a meeting with 'young justice', Batman decides that he isn't sure weather he should trust the girl hero. After all, who'd trust the daughter of two of their powerful nemesis?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl, about 16 years-old. She had red hair that went down to the center of the back. Her emerald green eyes shone in the light of the computer that was downloading rapid codes on to her flash drive. She was 5'6 with a slim build from running most of her life from the cops; to running after the bad guys. Her costume consisted of a black tank top that ended above her navel; with a dark green cropped shirt which had three quarter sleeves. She had black dance pants and dark green flats. She had a black mask with dark green vines that covered that covered the top of her face; as well as a black scarf covering her mouth.

She saw that the data had finished downloading and grabbed the flash drive.

"Who are you," a deep kind voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw that '_Young_ _Justice'_ was staring at her with their weapons trained on her. She smirked under her mask even though they couldn't see it. Her eyes widen when her eyes met the masked ones of Robin, before grabbing seed dust from her pocket and blew them at the team. The seeds quickly grew into vines and wrapped their feet and each time you cut them they came back stronger.

Without wasting any more time she turned around and ran out of the room. She jumped over the rail on to the first floor before checking for a security camera before turning the face on her watch turning her into 'Rose Light'. She had red wavy hair that still went to the middle of her back and wore a black beanie. Her eye were a bright green and clearly not as dark as they were a few moments before. She had on a green shirt that was a little too short for her and showed the bottom part of her stomach with a black ruffle skirt. The belt around her waist contained a shock box. She had one green and black striped sock that stopped mid-thigh, on her left leg, with a knee high black converse; and on her right leg she wore ancle socks and flat, black converse.

She smiled to herself as she tucked the drive into her bra before walking out of the building. She screamed when Superboy landed in front of her covered in dust and rubble. He was looking around for her other half before his eyes landed on her.

"Have you seen anyone run out of here," he questioned her.

"No, I haven't. Sorry," Rose mumbled before taking off toward the hotel she was staying with, Virgil and Richie. She groaned when it started to pour down rain. Today was ending badly. She thought she only had to sneak in and get the data and let Gear decode it but no Young Justice _had_ to be there and to top it off, it started to pour down, causing her to be drenched in a matter of seconds.

The man behind the desk glared at her as she walked into the hotel. She gave him a smirk before going into elevator. She quickly walked to the room that she was sharing with her friends.

"Got the data," Rose through the drive at Richie before going to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

"What happened to you," Virgil asked as she passed him on her way to the bathroom.

"Young Justice and _rain_," Rose sighed closing the door.

Rose kicked Virgil in the foot from her bed and watched him fall of the bed and scrabble to get up. He glared at her because she was laughing at him. She shook her head before going to find Richie who was sitting in front of the computer where he had fallen asleep. Rose kicked the foot of his chair, and watched him jump and fall on to the ground. Virgil laughed at his best friend while Rose grinned.

"Get dressed so we can go eat," Rose showed them into the separate bedroom. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV and switched it to cartoons. Naturally Tom and Jerry was on making her fell sorry for Tom while Jerry kept out smarting him.

"You said something about food," Virgil asked.

"Naturally you think with your stomach, "Rose laughed as they left the hotel room and into the crowed hallway.

"So Young Justice was at Stone International," Richie asked as they walked along the street. They were in a slow moving part in Bexar where no one would notice three teens.

"Yeah, they got there when I was about to leave," Rose sighed running a hand through hair before putting her beanie on.

"Let me guess you left without saying anything," Virgil groaned.

"I leave the talking to you two," Rose sighed as they walked into a small cafe.

"Man now we have no chance of working with them," Richie groaned with Virgil. Rose shook her head while she orders their food and drinks.

"Really you two just to work them so you have a chance of working with the big guns," Rose told them because they always went on and on about the Justice League.

"I think you're the only hero who doesn't want to work with them," he sighed as their food appeared. They went to a lighter subject in case someone was listening to them. About half way through a known villain attacked the bank nearby.

"We can't even finish breakfast," Rose sighed putting her money on the table before running out. They changed into their hero half and went to fight the Coyote and his crew. The seed in Rose's hand grew into a vine whip. They fought the crew before back up came in the form of Young Justice.

"Dude it's the chick from last night," Kid Flash yelled pointing at Thorn

"Looks like they remember you," Static grinned. Thorn raised an eyebrow before looking back at the other heroes.

"She took the information we needed and put a virus on the computer that ate away at information," Robin glared at her. Rose shrugged; she only did what Gear told her to do before she left.

"We should just make them give us the information we need," Superboy looked pissed.

"Calm Superboy. Violence is not always the answer," Kaldur put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"I'm with Superboy on this," Artemis notched and arrow in her bow and aimed it at Thorn.

"Thorn I don't think they like you very much," Gear moved away from Thorn.

"You think? Apparently she didn't tell this whole story," Static moved away as well.

"Wasn't in a friendly mood last night and you never asked," Thorn let her whip lose on one of the crew who was sneaking up behind her.

"Maybe we should talk about this after we beat the bad guys," Miss. Martian suggested. They agreed and in no time was the Coyote and crew beat.

Thorn didn't want to stand and explain everything, and unfortunately the alternative wasn't much better. A dark shadowy figure emerged from the side of a building.

"Static. Gear. It's good to see that you're still fighting….. and Thorn last time I saw you, you were in Arkham," Batman greeted them.


	2. Family Details

Static landed on the ground and folded his disc away, putting it in his jacket watching Batman. Gear landed next to Static before they greeted Batman. Thorn couldn't believe Batman was here at this time! She tried _so_ hard to avoid him because she knew he didn't trust her.

"Long time no see," Static grinned at one of his favourite heroes. He also got to enjoy working with him in the past but Thorn hadn't, and he realized why. Batman thought Thorn was just like her parents even though she just had proven time and time again that she was never going to turn into them.

"I think I like this meeting this time," a shiver went through Gear at the thought of the time he tried to destroy them. Batman nodded to him before sending a bat glare at Thorn. Thorn shivered even though she tried to push away the fear that the glare enticed in her

"What no letter, yet you have the time to send me a glare?" Thorn looked away. She couldn't look at him for long because she hated to admit it but he scared her still.

"I don't waste time on those behind bars," Batman replied coldly. Thorn looked at him before turning away. "I came to see what you were doing the past four years because you dropped off the radar when you got out."

"Went to Dakota met Static and Gear and got hit with the bang baby gas now I can control plants just the way _mother_ wished she could," Thorn bit out. She hated that the one thing she loved reminded her of her mom.

"I'm surprised that you choose this path considering who your parents are," He replied making Young Justice turn to look at him before getting ready for a fight. Static and Gear went straight to Thorn's side ready to defend her in case someone attacked her.

"My three years in Arkham made me want to go on a very different path and Static and Gear keep me in check so I don't go insane like my father," Thorn glared at Batman even though it didn't even come close to Batman's. _I wish I had a glare like Batman's_ was a random thought ran through Thorn's mind as she saw Aqualad relax but the rest of his team remained tense for battle. He looked to Miss. Martian then soon the rest of his team relaxed but Batman was tense as ever

"I'm going to have someone come and watch you to make sure you keep on the straight and narrow," Batman turned around with his cape blowing and disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"How does he do that," Static asked looking at Robin.

"You looking at the wrong person, Batman doesn't teach me **everything**," Robin typed something into his computer. "But he still wants the information that Thorn took last night." The team looked at Thorn who was looking at Static and Gear. Gear pulled the drive that had all the information and handed it to Robin. Thorn's phone went off playing Lighters by Bruno Mars.

"Hola," she answered in a happy voice.

"Uh huh, Hotstreak is chasing you again?"

"Yeah were on our way back."

"Be there in ten minutes." Thorn hung up the phone before turning to Static and Gear, "Hotstreak is chasing Blue-Jay again," Thorn sighed. Even though they only heard one side of the conversation they knew they had to be fast. Ice could only hold fire off for so long before it gave away into its demand. Static took out his disc and jumped on it and helped Thorn on it as Gear joined them they flew home.P


	3. No break for the heroes

Red Arrow was wondering why Batman had asked to meet him at Mt. Justice. He noticed that Young Justice was there in their civilian clothing but they looked serious none the less.

"You're wondering why I asked you here," Batman said from behind him.

"Kind of," Red Arrow replied.

"I have a mission for you but you will have to report back to me," Batman replied.

"The whole reason why I left was because I didn't want to report back to you," he replied with his voice getting a little bit louder.

"R.A. he wants you to watch over Thorn," Robin told him softly.

"Who's that," Red Arrow asked confused.

"The daughter of 2 of my top villains," Batman replied in a neutral voice but the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"So I'm stuck babysitting a criminal," he asked getting irritated at Batman trying to control him again.

"She's a hero with Static and Gear," Robin informed him.

"So if she's in the straight and narrow why does she need someone watching her," he asked.

"She used to assist her parents when she was younger and even killed innocent people before I caught her and she was sentenced to Arkham," Batman replied.

"So, she changed while she was there," Red Arrow shrugged his shoulders.

"A leopard can't change its spots," Batman replied before disappearing in the shoulders.

"I never had a choice did I," Red Arrow asked no one before he was flashed out.

Rose slung her messenger book on to her shoulder before chasing after her two best friends Virgil and Richie. "Come on V please," Rose pleaded with her friend while battering her eyes at him.

"No way am I going to Gotham so you can laugh in your parents face," Virgil replied.

"Plus that idea is crazy to begin with," Richie added as she swung an arm over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Rose sighed before hearing an explosion that made her smile. Something about explosions and knifes always seemed to excite her. All three of them looked at each other before running off to join the fight.

Hotstreak was throwing fire balls everywhere, Ebon was trying to get his gang to go through the portal he had opened, but none seemed to be listening to what he was yelling. Shiv was playing with toys while Talon was flying around them.

"Look who came out to play with us," Thorn watched as Talon dive bombed her.

"Looks like they're here to win," Static commented as Hotstreak through a fireball at him.

"Shut up and fight back," Hotstreak yelled.

"If that's what you want," Gear threw a ball that was a fire extinguisher and then a bang-baby neutraliser putting Hotstreak out of the fight for about 48 hours that is. Thorn dodged Talon as an arrow flew past the two, letting out a net that caught Talon. Thorn looked at where the arrow came from and their stood a young man decked out in red and black. Thorn shook her head and threw seeds at Shiv that quickly grew surrounding him where he couldn't attack. Static took Ebon out by creating a bright light that weakened Ebon.

"Who's the help," Thorn asked Static nodding toward the man in red black that was walking to them.

"My guess would be the guy that Batman sent to babysit you," Gear replied.

"Great, I'm the _only_ hero with a babysitter," Thorn replied dejectedly.

"I'm not thrilled about being sent here either," he replied.

"You're Red Arrow," Static said excitedly.

"You have to excuse him, he loves meeting other heroes," Thorn replied.

"But he's not any hero, he used to be Green Arrows partner-Speedy, before striking it on his own as Red Arrow," Gear informed her.

"Why am I friends with geeks," Thorn threw her hands up in the air.

"Aw but you love us," Static grinned.

"I'll love you more once I beat you at your favourite game," Thorn laughed taking off with Static and Gear behind her.

'What have I gotten myself into' Red Arrow thought as the younger heroes took off.

Rose, Virgil, and Richie were bumping into each other as they raced to a comic convention that happens to be in Dakota City. "Come on Richie, I want to get my Red Cardinal comic signed by Kris Sander," Rose yelled as Richie started to lag behind.

"Why are we running? It doesn't open for another ten minutes," Richie pointed out them.

"Because of the lines Richie," Rose panted out as she pulled Richie along.

"She does have a point man," Virgil agreed with Rose.

"The world is going to come to an end," Richie shuddered as they came to a stop at the end of the line to get in.

"Whys that," Virgil asked.

"Because V, rose was right about something," Richie pointed out. Rose smacked the back of his head before crossing her arms and huffing.

"That's no way to treat a lady," A red head said from behind them. Rose smiled at him and nodded.

"What lady," Virgil asked looking for one while avoiding Rose's gaze. Rose glared at him and resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

"How about the one that came with you," he said gesturing to Rose.

"Oh her? She's not much of a lady," Virgil shrugged. Rose stomped on his foot as hard as she could before stocking off into the building that was holding the comic convention.

"Aw come on Rose you know we were kidding," Richie ran up to her. She turned her back to him with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Rose I know your trying not laugh," Virgil grinned.

"How could I stay mad it to complete idiots," Rose asked as she took their arms and led them to a short line that was growing. She was grinning as she pulled out the first edition that was become rarer by the day.

"Fancy meeting you in this line," the stranger from before whispered in her ear.

"Hi! I guess we should exchange pleasantries. I'm Rose Light pleasure to meet you," Rose held out the hand that wasn't holding her comic.

"Roy Harper and the pleasure is all mine," he smiled at her. Rose couldn't help but giggle at his charm. Smiling from ear to ear when she was the next person on line when two fire truck, four cop cars and three ambulances passed by.

"Not now," Rose groaned she looked back at Kris Sander who was waiting for her to come before taking off with Virgil and Richie right behind her. They didn't notice that Roy had left as well. They got the carnival that was still being set up. Hypnos and Panthos were there, Hypnos was putting people to sleep while Panthos was destroying everything.

"Why can't we get a break," Static complained.

"Apparently bad guys don't so why should we," Thorn asked as she ran to Hypnos. She caught the ear plugs that Gear threw her way.

"Sorry Static but you know the saying evil never sleeps," Gear looked at Panthos who had set the Ferris wheel on fire and let it roll away. Gear was trying to put out the fire because Hypnos had put the firefighters to sleep while Static tried to get it to stop rolling away.

"Looks like you can use some help," Red Arrow shot an arrow that became a net at Panthros who just shredded it. Thorn threw some seeds that grew once they hit the ground that let out an aroma that put Hypnos asleep before he could open his mouth and try to put Thorn to sleep. Thorn looked at Red arrow who finally caught Panthros in some kind of foam that became a solid and held him.

"Thanks," Thorn replied, smiling faintly, before running off to find Gear and Static.


	4. School Nightmare

Rose glared at the school in which she was invited to extend a science class after the project she did for class. Rose moved her bag strap onto her shoulder before sighing and closing her eyes.

"I never should have read Harry Potter," Rose mumbled walking up the twelve steps to the torched that she called college.

"What has Harry Potter ever done to you," an amused voice said from behind her. Rose turned around to see Roy standing behind her.

"Give me an idea to make an invisibility cloak so I end up here," Rose gestured to the building behind her.

"So you're the high school science genius," Roy smirked. He thought he would finally see who Gear was but apparently he wouldn't be that easy to find.

"No, that title belongs to Richie, who also helped me with some of the engineering," Rose said being modest. She wasn't very comfortable standing out from the rest without her mask on.

"Don't be so modest," Roy put an arm around her shoulder leading her into the school.

"It's better than being vain," Rose grinned as they walked into a science room sitting in the back. Roy pulled out a book that Rose had picked up the day before. Roy looked over the book that Rose had and noticed that it had a lot or notes out in the margins.

"How long have you had that book," he questioned because it looked brand new.

"Um I got it yesterday and started making notes in it," Rose blushed looking away.

"And you said you weren't a genius," he laughed.

"Only with chemicals and living things," Rose shrugged as the teacher walked in.

"We have a new student that will be join this class for the next few weeks," he told them. " if you'll please stand so the rest of the class will know who you are."

Rose stood up and looked at all of the other people who were staring right back at her before sitting back down. She watched as the teacher began to lecture them on chemical balances and what could happen if they weren't balanced right. Rose sighed and rested her head in her hands. She learned most of this from her dad when he had learned how to make and defuse a bomb.

She watched Roy from the corner of her eye who was amiss doodling on a random piece of paper. Rose looked back at the teacher when a piece of paper hit her arm. Rose looked at Roy who was watching her from the corner of his eye before opening the letter.

_Are you free after class?_

Rose thought about Virgil and Richie who had plans with their girlfriends.

_Of course! What are you planning?_

Rose watched as Roy opened the letter and smile before shaking his head.

It was quite a while before rose got a reply but none the less a note eventually landed on her desk.

_How about we go Bowling?_

Rose laughed under her breath but wrote on a note and threw it back.

_Yeah sounds great J_

As soon as the Roy read the note he chuckled out loud, causing the teacher's attention to be driven towards us.

"Mr Harper what is so funny?" He asked.

"Um Nothing sir." Roy replied trying not to catch his gaze.

Rose stood up and said, "Actually sir he was laughing at my description on what would happen with an unbalanced equation, sir." She said lying on her first day; dad would be **SO** proud, note the sarcasm.

"Then miss… Um Light? Would you please describe to us what _would _happen." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sir, an unbalanced equation would basically react and cause an explosion when combined with another element, the explosion could be the size on a thimble or half of the city. Basically, as I told Roy, the equation's element would go… BOOM!" She yelled the last bit loud enough to startle the teacher.

"Yes, yes sit down now Miss Light." The teacher said almost disappointed. Roy mouthed thank you before focusing on the rest of the lesson. Rose didn't even bother learning about it because well… she just owned the teacher. And if that didn't get you out of paying attention, nothing else would.

Things were looking great for Rose, so naturally something _had_ to go wrong, and that was when the fire alarm started to ring.

"Everyone you know what to leave in an orderly-" The teacher was cut off by cheers of the pupils, everyone was talking and left as though it was the end of the day, bags over shoulders and all. Although it wasn't; and the school had a chance to burn down. Rose sighed and quickly packed her bag before putting it on and leaving.

"Weren't you supposed to leave that in the classroom?" Roy whispered in here ear.

"Well unless you want me to leave a possible cure for cancer then sure." Rose grumbled.

"Cure for cancer? You actually made one?" Roy asked startled.

"I remember a possible before cure." Rose said rolling her eyes as they exited the building and headed to the assembly point. Roy and Rose said goodbye as they went to their tutors. Rose found her tutor boring, and her fellow tutor members equally as dull.

"Marvel-Rae Julle?" The tutor droaned.

"Here!" The girl in front chirped sarcastically.

"Rose Light?" The tutor asked.

"Here." Rose groaned. "Though I don't want to be." She muttered

"Hey tho- I mean Rose ." Marvel-Rae whispered.

"Sup Marv. Or shall I call you Bluej-" Rose was cut off.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, slip of the tounge." Marv laughed.

"Francis Stone? Francis? Mr Stone?" The Tutor asked. Then tutted. "Skiving again."

"Wait, now, he was in science. I should know, he was mopping about losing his powers." Marv explained to Rose.

"_Seriously?_ Is he really that attached to those ridicules powers?" Rose asked.

"So not the point." Marv rolled her eyes.

"Wait… Powerless hotstreak… trapped in a burning building" Marv and Rose looked at each other. They then ran off.

"Hey where are you going?!" Their tutor yelled.

"Burning school, Screw this, we're gonna get tacos!" Marv yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Rose added running with Marv into an alley. Both girls transformed into their hero forms: Thorn and Blue-Jay. Off to save one of their main villains.


End file.
